I Don't Want to Hurt You Again
by Hikaru no Hoshi
Summary: "Naruto, Aku janji tak'kan melukaimu lagi, jadilah milikku" kata Sasuke yang menatapku lembut tapi aku hanya dapat berkata "Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa"  Pairing : SasuNaru, SaiNaru chara death


I Don't Want to Hurt You Again

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance and Hurt (?)

A/N : Nah, ini dia fict Yaoi-version pertamaku! Maaf kalo GaJe, hope you like it!

* * *

Duduk di taman ini memang selalu mengingatkanku padanya, well ya... Sasuke aku senang saat itu berhasil membawanya pulang tapi sayangnya hal itu terjadi! Dan semua karenaku.

"Naruto, kenapa?"

"Eh, Sai. Tidak, aku hanya kepikiran Sasuke."

"Sudahlah, dia tak'kan kembali lagi."

"Tapi aku senang, aku senang mengingatnya."

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti, apa itu cinta dan yang kau sebut 'ikatan'"

"Mau'kah kau mendengar cerita itu lagi Sai?"

"Tentu kalau itu membuatmu baikan."

"Jadi saat itu...

(^^)V (^^)V (^^)V (^^)V (^^)V (^^)V

Aku sangat senang, aku berhasil membawanya pulang, tapi aku melukainya. Saat pertarungan membawanya kembali yang berlangsung di lembah akhir lagi kami beradu Chidori dan Rasengan lagi, tapi aku yang melukainya kali ini, aku menyerang perutnya dan dia menyerang pelindung kepalaku aku heran kenapa dia melakukan itu padaku, kalau dulu aku menyerang pelindung kepalanya karena tak ingin menlukainya. Apa hal yang sama yang mendasari 'serangan'nya itu? Aku sendiri menyesal, aku egois, aku menyerang perutya hanya demi menghindari luka pada tubuhku. Untungnya setelah beberapa hari dia (akhirnya) siuman.

"Ukh..."

"Sasuke!"

"Euh, apa kau terluka?"

"Hah, pertanyaan macam apa itu Sasuke? Kau yang terluka!"

"Sungguh'kah? Aku senang"

"Apa maksudmu kau senang?"

"Artinya aku tidak melukaimu lagi, aku menyesal melukaimu dulu."

Hah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa aku sudah gila? Bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha mengatakan hal semacam itu?

"Well, sebenarnya apa yang kau maksud Uchiha?"

"Hey, kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?"

"Ternyata Rasenganku telah membuatmu tak waras ya?"

"Heh?"

"Ng... aku pergi dulu."

Tiba-tiba ia menarik tanganku lalu menjatuhkanku ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat, ia menciumku, mencium yang kurasakan dengan 'rasa' tidak seperti ketika kami genin, anehnya lagi aku tidak menolaknya.

"Naruto, aku menyukaimu."

"What the –piip- apa kamu sudah gila Sasuke?"

"Naruto, sejak aku keluar dari Konoha sebenarnya aku merasa benar-benar merindukanmu, mungkin aku suka kamu."

"Hah?"

"Ya, dan I don't want to hurt you again."

"Tapi Sasuke aku..."

"Yah, aku tahu. Kamu menyukai Sakura, iya'kan?"

"Bukan itu..."

"Lantas?"

"Aku... jadian dengan Sai."

"Hell! Ternyata kalian semua juga sudah gila ya?"

"Tidak, entah wabah apa tiba-tiba semuanya jadi aneh, semuanya menjadi 'guy'."

"Termasuk kamu?"

"Well, ya begitulah."

"Dan kau suka Sai?"

"Sejujurnya, sedikit, dia mirip kamu."

"Berarti dia hanya pelarianmu?"

"Err, aku tidak tahu Sasuke."

"Would you want to be mine?"

"Entahlah Sasuke, tapi..."

"I promise, I will not hurt you again."

"Tapi, aku dan Sai..."

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya."

"Ap...apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Sai?"

"Tenang saja, aku tak'kan melakukan tidak kekerasan."

Aku tak tahu ekspresi apa yang harus kutunjukkan padanya, aku hanya bisa tersenyum, diapun tersenyum membuatku –entahlah- aku merasa senang melihat senyumnya. Ya, aku akui dia memang keren, tak heran banyak perempuan yang menyukainya.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Keesokan harinya...

"Sai!"

"Eh, Sasuke!"

"Darimana kau tahu aku Sasuke?"

"Bukan'kah kita pernah bertemu dulu?"

'Hell! Aku nampak bodoh dimatanya.'

"Hn"

"Kalau kau mau mengambil Naruto dariku, ambilah."

"Jadi, kau hanya mempermainkan dia?

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi dia tak pernah menjadi milikku."

"Maksudmu."

"Setiap dia bersamaku dia selalu menceritakan kamu, kamu, dan kamu. Seolah aku tak pernah memilikinya."

"..."

"Buatlah dia bahagia Sasuke."

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau aku melihat dia menangis karenamu, aku tak'kan segan-segan merebutnya darimu. Sampai jumpa Sasuke!"

Sasuke menceritakannya padaku, aku merasa bersalah. Aku merasa bahwa aku jahat, Sasuke memelukku dan menghiburku, aku sangat senang saat dia memelukku.

"Sasuke,"

"Ya?"

"Berjanjilah jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi."

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"SASUKE!"

"Eh, ya? Ada apa?"

Tawaku'pun pecah melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti itu, aku belum pernah melihatnya bengong, aku mengulangi pertanyaanku dan sepertinya dia hanya menjawab dengan 'Hn' lalu mengerat'kan dekapannya, seolah berkata tak ingin melepasku. Aku hanya tersenyum, dan aku juga sempat melihat mukanya yang memerah, aku suka, dia nampak lebih –err- keren? Aku tak tahu yang jelas aku sangat senang. Setiap hari kami sangat menyenangkan, dia selalu menyayangiku sepenuh hatinya. Namun, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya dia berkata padaku

"Naru-chan."

"Se-sejak kapan kamu memanggilku begitu?"

"Aku hanya ingin."

"Lalu, apa yang mau kau katakan tadi?"

"Aku rasa semuanya cukup sampai di sini."

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mati, aku hanya meminta shinigami yang menjemputku tanggal 9 Juli itu, tepat sebelum kita jadian memberiku waktu sampai hari ini agar aku bisa mengobati rasa bersalahku padamu.

"Tap-tapi ka-kamu'kan sudah sembuh, ka-kamu pasti bercanda'kan?"

"Tidak aku serius. Uhukk!" dia terbatuk tapi aku melihat darah yang keluar dari mulutnya saat dia batuk

"Sa...suke, bukankah kau sudah dapat berjalan? Bukankah kau sudah bisa bertugas? Bukankah kau sudah... sudah berjanji takkan meninggalkanku lagi?"

"Maaf membohongimu, tapi sebetulnya organ dalam tubuhku masih rusak dan tak dapat disembuhkan. Aku menyuruh Tsunade-sama untuk menyembunyikannya darimu dan membuat seolah semua baik-baik saja."

BUAGH!

"Naruto?"

"Dasar penipu! Dasar ninja pelarian! Mati saja kau sekarang!"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Aku terenyak menyadari apa yang kukatakan tapi semua terlambat sudah, aku dapat melihat rohnya berjalan pergi meniggalkan tubuhnya, aku merasa menyesal, seolah ingin berteriak 'Jangan Pergi' namun semua percuma saja, akhirnya hanya satu kata yang terucap "Maaf." Aku rasa dia mendengarnya, dia tersenyum dan mengatakan "I Love you Naruto." Aku hanya bisa melampiaskan amarahku dengan memukul pohon Sakura yang tak berdos di sebelahku hingga tanganku berdarah.

O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o

"Sudah puas?" Sai berkata dan tersenyum

"Iya, terima kasih sudah mendengarkanku bercerita lagi."

"Apapun untukmu Naruto"

"Sai, kau sangat baik. Tapi, maaf aku tak dapat membalas perasaanmu, aku masih memikirkannya."

"Aku akan menunggumu Naruto, sampai kapan'pun." Katanya sambil mengecup keningku lembut.

END

* * *

Gya! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Mau buat SasuNaru malah jadi SaiNaru! Gomen! Saya terima flame karena saya sendiri mau nge-flame! Harusnya SasuNaru!

Maaf, ini baru fict Yaoi pertamaku. Aku akan membuat yang lebih bagus lainkali


End file.
